


You're just a animal I caught

by VeilWrites



Series: Three Days [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cages, Diapers, M/M, Master/Pet, Omorashi, Pet Names, Pet Play, Wetting, ooc probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeilWrites/pseuds/VeilWrites
Summary: He’s been barking at the vampire to let him out. Maybe Rei should tie a cloth around his mouth but what would be the fun in that. “Rei if you don’t untie and let me out of this cage, I swear I’ll piss all over your bed!” the Dog barked up after a few minutes of silence.





	You're just a animal I caught

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this if it gets good comments and a lot of kudos

It was going to be a long night for the both of them. Especially for Rei's precious little doggy. He was sitting there on the floor on a doggy training mat, after his bed accident Rei had to train him. Tied him up and made him sit over there on the floor. In a cage. He’s been barking at the vampire to let him out. Maybe Rei should tie a cloth around his mouth but what would be the fun in that. “Rei if you don’t untie and let me out of this cage, I swear I’ll piss all over your bed!” the Dog barked up after a few minutes of silence. 

“isn’t that why you’re tied up in there in the first place Koga dear?” Rei walked over to the cage and gently put his hand on it and bent down slightly, bending his knees and looked at the sliver haired pup. Koga growled, ready to nip if Rei were to put his hand in. “if you can show me that you’re a good boy and not wet yourself then I’ll let you out. But if you can’t hold it in then I’m going to have to punish you Koga,” a smirk arouse on the vampire’s face as he stood up and walked over to a velvet red chair that sat in his bedroom along with the cage that currently is being used by a very bad dog. 

Koga could feel his bladder start to become filled as the hour passed. He has been in the cage for about two hours now. Ropes were removed for him to eat and drink. Rei had fallen asleep in said chair and held the key to the cage in his pocket. Koga legs would quiver slightly here and there. Whines would escape and everyone of them he’d look up at the black haired man to see if he woke from the whine. Part of Koga wish he’d would so he could get out and go pee. “Rei! Wake up, you can’t keep me in here all day and expect a human to hold it that long! “ He tried to make it sound like a bark but towards the end it sounded like a whine. He wanted release so bad. He didn’t know what Rei had planned for him if he just pissed on the mat. He looked over at Rei after looking at the ground for a moment.

“why must you interrupt my sleeping?” He fluttered his eyes open and looked into the golden orbs narrowed in his direction. He smirked. “So you can’t hold it for ten more minutes?” It was only ten minutes. Koga thought. Could he really do it. Just then he felt a spasm of urine shoot out and into his boxers. He let out a whine. A quiet ‘fuck’ could faintly be heard as Rei walked over to the cage and bend down once more. “can my doggy hold it?” the red irises met the gold ones as koga’s face was almost as red as Rei’s eyes. Before Koga could say anything he felt a rush of warmth run into his boxers once more. His whine was very noticeable and loud this time. It’s a good thing no one is home. Koga's whining and moaning gets loud. Sliver hair falling into his face as he looked at the ground with hands on the puppy mat in front of him and legs kneeled slightly spread apart. 

“fucking let me out…I-I…,” Koga couldn’t tell Rei that he had to go before he lost control and the hot liquid poured form his penis. Soaking his school pants and the puppy mat. The fabric clinged to the boys thighs and groin. With every second the pittering echoed through the silent room since Rei kept quiet. It seemed like eternity for Koga till he was finish. His legs shaking from how good it felt to release after a full school day and those hours here at Rei's. 

“knew this would be the out come,” Rei pulled the key out from his pants pocket and unlocked the small golden lock on the door of the cage. “are you ready for your punishment doggy?” Rei smirked as he opened the cage and stepped back for Koga to crawl out but the little one never did. “what’s wrong Koga?” 

“Fuck you,” Koga sweared not wanting to look at the other man as he crawled out from the cage and to his feet which were slightly wet from himself. Rei walked up to the smaller and lifted Koga’s chin to look him in the eyes. “what? Are you going to make me sleep on the floor or on my own piss?” Koga hissed with a bright red face. 

“Oh no. Take everything that’s wet off and sit on my bed,” Rei stepped away from the wolf, letting him do as he’s told for once. Once Koga had sat on the bed, Rei left the room for awhile. Koga looked over at the cage and scoffed seeing the piss soaked mat. He heard Rei come back into the room. Koga immediately stood up. In Rei’s hands was a pure white fluffy diaper and some baby powder and wipes. “this is your punishment Koga. Sit.” Koga stood for a bit longer before sitting down once more. Rei sat everything next to the Dog. He told him the lay down and put his legs up. The older male took a wipe and place the coldness around Koga's genitals to clean them. Once that was over Rei placed powder on Koga then told him to lift is butt and slid the diaper under. After Rei had taped the straps to the front Koga sat up. 

“I can’t go home like this, you fucking know that” Koga immediately barked at the other. He didn’t like the feeling of this material on his ass. Rei smirked once again. 

“You're going to be staying here baby pup,” Rei walked over to the smaller and gripped the others crotch making sure it will cover the next accident. “come on let’s go to bed, it’s getting late. You did good for holding it that long. “ Rei led Koga to the bed again. Having Koga go first on to the small bed then getting on to it himself pulling the covers over them, pulling Koga to his chest and kissing his forehead. Koga cursed some thing that was inaudible to Rei, before falling asleep.

“good night Koga,”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "bad dawg" by Neon Hitch. 
> 
> prequel or sequel? 
> 
> Please let me know of any mistakes. :3


End file.
